


I Trust You

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Ed loves Oswald, M/M, Oswald trust Ed, Sex, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald would trust Ed with his life, but Ed still has some fears when it comes to certain things.





	I Trust You

There was nothing that ever made Oswald feel more complete than when him and Ed were together, as together as they could possibly get. He dug his nails into his back, head thrown back as he moaned loudly. Ed continued to thrust his hips driving further inside of him, the tip of his cock pushing and brushing up against his prostate giving the smaller man the most pleasurable of feelings that had his body in overdrive. He wrapped his good leg around Ed’s lower back pulling him in closer, deeper. He just needed to feel every inch that he had to offer.

He could feel Ed’s eyes on him, he could feel the intensity in their depths as he watched Oswald’s face. Oswald opened his eyes just enough to see him, he bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Ed’s face. He removed his hands from Ed’s back and reached up and back to grab at the top of the headboard, he stretched his body, his back arching off the bed. Oswald threw his head back moaning and begging, Ed’s name being repeated like the most desperate prayer. 

Ed kept one hand on Oswald’s hip and moved the other to the center of his back bracing him as he continued to drive into him. Each hard thrust of his hips bringing both himself and his partner closer to the edge, he watched with lust hungry eyes as Oswald slowly, teasingly trailed his fingers down along his own chest and stomach stopping right above his own hard leaking cock.

“You’re so beautiful” Ed whispered against his ear, he kissed along his lover’s neck.

He moved to his lips kissing him passionately.

Oswald held Ed’s face in his hands as he kissed him back with just as much intense loving passion. He reached for Ed’s wrists gently taking hold and moving his hands up towards his throat. He could feel Ed’s body tense the second Oswald placed his hands over the pale freckled skin of his neck, he could see the sudden cloud of panic in his eyes.

“Please”

“I-I’m sorry I can’t.” Ed stammered out.

Oswald gently stroked his thumb over Ed’s right wrist.

“I trust you with my life Ed, I know you won’t hurt me.”

“What if I do?”

Oswald kissed him sweetly, he removed his hands from his wrists and moved them back to the sides of his face. He leaned his forehead against his just staring up into his worried brown eyes.

“You are the most brilliant and fascinating man I’ve ever met in my life, I know that you would never hurt me on purpose, but your comfort means everything to me.”

Before Ed could speak to apologize or just in general try to explain himself, Oswald placed a hand against his chest pushing him back onto the bed. He moved on top of the younger man, he reached down taking hold of his cock, holding it firmly as he settled himself on his lap sliding him back inside himself inch by inch. Ed’s hands immediately moved to his hips, fingers digging into his skin sure to leave bruises by morning. Oswald leaned down kissing him deeply as he slowly thrust back against him, he moaned into the kiss when he felt his cock push against his prostate. 

Ed took hold of his cock stroking him in time with their thrusting, he brushed his thumb over the tip smearing pre-cum over his heated skin. Oswald shivered and moaned, his body felt so hot against his. Ed needed to feel him close, as close as they possibly could get. Oswald buried his face against the side of his neck, teeth biting into his skin as he bucked into his fist. He could feel his muscles tightening around his cock, he knew he was on the verge of cumming. 

“It’s okay, I want you to cum for me. I want to feel you.” 

He moved his other hand from Oswald’s hip to his ass giving him a light slap that made the older man jerk in response. Oswald groaned against his skin, body tensing as he came on Ed’s hand and onto his stomach. His body trembled, again he repeated Ed’s name over and over like it was the only thing he could ever think to say for the rest of his life. Trembling lips pressed against his neck and shoulder, Oswald’s hands roamed over his body just needing to touch and caress every part of him that was within reach. Ed held tightly to his hips holding his ass down against him as he thrust inside of him, his pace was hard and deep, in no time he was over his limit. He held him still as he finished inside him, he could feel his own release spilling out of Oswald and down his cock. 

They stayed like that for a minute or so, both breathing heavily, bodies shaking. Oswald groaned as he removed himself from on top of him, he could feel Ed’s cum running down his thighs as he moved off top of him to lay down next to him. His lover turned onto his side so he could face him, he placed a hand against his chest. For Ed there was something quite comforting about being able to feel the other man's beating heart.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against his skin.

Oswald looked down at him, confused. He wrapped an arm around him pulling him close against him.

“Why?”

“You wanted me to…..I should have, I’m sorry.”

“Shh no, no you never have to apologize for something like that. I love you, you never need to do something that scares you.” He pet his fingers through Ed's soft brown hair wanting to calm him.

He felt a pang of guilt for trying to coax him into the act earlier, he knew how Ed felt about choking. Considering it was the cause of death for Ed’s first sexual partner, it was quite understandable that he might not want to visit it in a sexual manor. 

“You’re not upset?”

“No, I would never be upset with you over something like that.” 

Oswald kissed him gently.

Ed felt less embarrassed by his earlier moment of panic, he could sense that his partner wasn't upset with him, and that helped ease his mind.

“Perhaps later after a bath and after we have dinner….We could maybe discuss things we both are interested in, sexually. Talk things over and come to an agreement.” Ed suggested.

There were things he would like to try with his partner and he knew that most normal couples discussed these types of things. He saw nothing too out of the normal about sitting down and saying where they drew the line and what things they were both willing to give a shot if the other felt comfortable enough.

The older man smiled, “Sexual discussion over dinner perhaps?”

“Yes, because Olga needs another reason to give me dirty looks.”

Oswald kissed against his neck and chest, he teasingly nipped at his skin.

“She only slightly hates you, it’s nothing to take personal.”

Ed laughed, “Oh so I shouldn’t be offended that the woman that makes my food hates me?”

Oswald pulled back to look at him, “Of course not.”

“What if she poisons me?” 

“Then I suppose I go find another gorgeous egomaniac to date.” Oswald replied smiling at him.

“You are such an ass.” Ed responded laughing as he pushed him back against the bed moving on top of him.

He leaned down kissing the older man deeply, he leaned his forehead against Oswald’s.

“God, I love you so much.” Ed whispered before kissing him again.

He placed a hand against the base of his lover’s throat, no pressure applied, but he could feel him and all the life flowing through him. There was that familiar anxiety about the situation, but he knew if he worked on it enough that maybe they could move past that together. Besides, he had the trust of the man beneath him, he had his adoration and his love. He could never imagine bringing real harm to him.


End file.
